


Breathless.

by Prescottpower



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prescottpower/pseuds/Prescottpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not, for the life of me, find the link.</p><p>So...yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless.

Every step she took off of those cement stairs, left punches to the stomach he had never been more thrilled to receive.  
If it wasn’t for her a few months ago... he might’ve turned the gun he threatened everyone with, on himself.  
He was miserable, but the day she found out everything, and instead of blaming him, helped him.

She made the depression bearable.  
Just enough to stick around a little longer.  
Fuck, was it worth it.

Her small hands stuck to her sides, at first glance you could tell how nervous she was.  
The cherry red dress drew out her figure so vividly, her Golden Brown hair was curled slightly at the ends, and her Crystal Blue eyes settled on anything but him…  
He palmed the contents inside his pockets with a sweaty grip.  
Looking at Max standing in front of him, he choked down a gulp of nervousness.

What if he fucked up?  
What if he said something that would offend her?  
Or make her sad?

He couldn’t stand the sight of Max crying...that day left an image imprinted he wanted to forget.  
He would never forget how still she laid in his arms as she cried over a rejection letter.  
Being a Prescott meant he never really got rejected,  
but being a Prescott meant making sure that would be Max’s last rejection letter...ever.

He reminded himself to stay focused on the present, on the masterpiece presented in front of him.  
It was more breathtaking than any Picasso exhibit he had ever stood at.

This one projected a tsunami of feelings.  
A tidal wave of affection and happiness that worked better than any bullshit anti depressant that he had been wrongfully assigned.  
This one worked.

This one deposited sunlight like it was money, it was simply that easy.  
He shook his head at the sight of her standing in front of him.  
Her hair hung in her face as she looked down at the ground that kept them up, despite the fact he felt like he was flying.  
It took him a moment to discover her hand was in his, her fingers delicately caressing his bruised knuckles.  
“Are you ready?” her voice was a faint whisper as she looked up at him with a sheepish smile.  
Her eyes kept him trapped like a fly in a spider’s web, but he had never felt more sure of anything in his life.

“Absolutely…”

Hand in hand they strutted into an all Black limousine.  
Finally ready to have the best time of their lives.


End file.
